Ninja of Darkness
by Mrs. Miracle
Summary: This takes place after the Final Battle, they do fight Minecraft mobs, so don't worry, they fight stuff. There's also a new ninja! Hopefully everything goes alright with this new recruit...
1. A New Recruit

This is the first story I've done, sooooo, don't hate me if it's not da best! Review please, tell me how I can do better, tell me what you like, please no hurtful comments!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago**

* * *

**Cyra's POV**

Ugh... I hope I don't die of starvation... Was all I could think of- I'm so hungry... The thoughts banged in my mind I clutching my stomach as I walked through the rainy cold streets of Ninjago City. When I hear a voice behind me calling my name in a low, but soft tone "_Cyra..._". A voice I thought only existed in my dreams- I turn around to see an old man, with a long white beard, and instead of a cane he was using a- a bo staff? But how did he know my name? I've never seen this man before- have I? "Wh- who are you?" I ask him shakily mainly because of this cold weather, and partly of fear. "I am Sensei Wu." He says boldly- I don't know how- or why but the name sounds oddly familiar. "Well, what do you want? How do you know my name?" I ask the last part a little louder than I had meant to. "I would like to recruit you as a ninja." He states calmly- "WHAT?! A ninja?!" I say surprised, "Yes. A ninja," He replies, "New word for you?" He asks me in a joking manner letting out a small chuckle after his statement. I was too stunned to do anything but stand there and stare at him. I opened my mouth to reply- but closed it instantly. He seemed rather amused with my expression- was this some kind of joke? "You're kidding." I say to him pretty sure this is a joke, crossing my arms. "No- I am completely serious." He replied to my comment, "Wait, r-really?" I ask him stunned, "Me. A ninja.?" "Yes. You. A ninja." He replies in the same tone as me with my last statement. "Uhm, I- oookay...?" I reply rather unsure. "Good. Let's go." He replies and gives a summoning hand motion- saying for me to follow. "Where are we going?" I question curiously, "You'll see..." He replies knowingly to me.

**Outside the Bounty (Still Cyra's POV)**

"Whoa..." I whisper under my breath "A- a flying ship?-" "Destiny's Bounty." Said the man-well I guess he's technically my Sensei now? Yeah. Said my _Sensei_ right after I finished my sentence. "This will be your new home." Explained Sensei Wu. Wow... When was the last time I actually slept in a real house? Or, flying ship? I thought- glorified by the creation. The ship was landed near Jamonakai Village. I hadn't noticed, cared or wondered what time it was 'till I saw the clock- it was 2:00 in the morning! I let out a tired yawn. Sensei Wu held up a finger saying he'd be right back. But in this darkness I wasn't sure if he was doing that- or just flipping me off. I couldn't tell which in this darkness- till he came back in the room with a sleeping bag "I will introduce you to the others in the morning." He stated handing me the sleeping bag. "Okay." I replied taking the sleeping bag. My sensei walked out of the room, into another room which I assumed was his. So do I sleep out here? I thought to myself looking around. Though I didn't really care where I slept once I was on the floor sleeping peacefully.

**2 Hours Later (Stiiill Cyra's POV)**

I woke up at 4:00 a.m., I didn't know what time it was though- that is 'till I looked at the wall clock- "mmm... 4:00? Ugh..." I mumbled to myself, rubbing my eyes, I slammed my head back down on the pillow, being too tired to do anything- but go back to sleep. Well... Try... To go to sleep. But I couldn't. I just couldn't. I heard a low noise coming from one of the rooms- a, a scream? Who was screaming? That screaming was then followed by a rather loud...- THUMP. What the heck was that!? Was what I thought right after. Out of curiosity I got up, and snaked across the room over to the other room the noise appeared to be coming from. I could hear, laughing then? "Oooh! Haha! Jay! Heh, it seems like you fall out of bed every day!-" "Haha! Yeah! And it never gets old!" I could hear voices say, apparently that THUMP was someone named- Jay? (She is new to the area, so she didn't really know who the ninja were.) "Ugh- do you guys really have to laugh at me every time?" I could also hear another voice reply to the earlier laughter and comments. "Ummm...-" "Yes." A different voice ended the sentence. "Awww! What?! Even Zane's dissing on me!?" a few muffled giggles were heard about the room. I heard some footsteps coming toward the door- and so I did a dive down into the sleeping bag, and covered myself in it. Though, no one came out. I wonder who they are? I thought to myself. No one came out of the room though- and so I sat up and crawled a bit closer to the door. "Heh, come on guys, we should probably get ready." It was the person who had walked closer. Mabey these were the "others" Sensei was talking about... I wondered then listened closer...


	2. Meeting The Others

So... How was the first chapter? Should I continue this? Well, reveiw! Oh and, it's most of the time going to be Cyra's POV. Soo... It's going to be her POV, untill I say 'CHARACTER NAME'S POV' k? Oh, I realized I typed the last one wrong, GAH, okay, I was tired, gawd, I will try to do this one right! On With the story!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago**

* * *

I heard different agreements around the room, I heard five different voices, thats when I heard another door start to open, it was Sensei's. I turned around the moment I heard the knob turn. The man was, oddly awake, not tired looking at all,

"Good morning!" I chimed to him, he looked at me and replied, "Good morning! Aren't you up early?" He asked me.

"Yeah, I kinda have gotten use to getting up early..-" I replied to him trailing off at the end of my sentance.

"Oh, it will only deal as an advantage to you." Wu told me, I only cocked an eyebrow when he said this.

"Why?" I asked him, he let out a tiny, tiny chuckle so tiny you could barely hear it.

"I make my other students wake up about this early too, glad I will have someone who _**won't**_argue with me in the morning." My Sensei informed me. This also made me let out a giggle. "Speaking of which-" He stated and walked over to the door where I had heard the voices, and he knocked on it. "Are you up?" he asked knocking on the door, getting low-life "yeses" from the room. "Are you dressed..?" The Sensei once again questioned them, the replies the same, "There is someone I would like you to meet." He said glancing at me, I just realized that I still was on the floor on my knees, almost instantly I got up, right then the voices identity's were revealed, for young men.

They examined me as I examined me as I examined them, after a minuet or two, Sensei Wu spoke up. "This is *motions to me* Cyra, she is your new teammate, Ninja of Darkness. *Does spinjitzu revealing me in a dark purple ninja outfit*." The others seemed totally shocked, was it cause I was a girl, or what?

"Uh, Sensei?," The black haired-boy spoke up, "If she's the ninja of 'Darkness' doesn't that kinda imply, evil..?" He assumed.

"No Cole." Okay, appearently his name was Cole, "I will explain that to you later. Eh-hem." Cole had nodded at Sensei Wu's words. "Cyra this is, *motions to from what I know as Cole* Cole, ninja of Earth *Cole gives one more look over on me*, *Motions to a boy that had light blonde hair in a buzz cut style, pale-ish skin and blue eyes* this is Zane, ninja of Ice *Zane gives a friendly smile*, *motions to boy with dark brown spiky hair, with amber eyes* this is Kai, ninja of Fire *Kai crosses his arms and smirks in a way that means (to me) that he's a hotshot*, *motions to boy with light brown hair, fashoined in a short messed up style, with emerald, brown eyes* this is Jay, ninja of Lightning *Jay starts grinning like an idiot squinting his eyes barely open*, *motions to another blonde haired-boy, but this one had his hair in an odd swiffy-ish hair style, yet his skin was more tanned, almost gold, his eyes were pure green* and this is Lloyd, The Ultimate Spinjitzu Master." Our Sensei concluded, the last boy caught my eye more than the rest of them, we was smiling at me as was I, he was just opening his mouth when another door opened.

It revealed a girl in a red nightgown wearing a pink hearted robe over it, she had short black hair, with bangs covering her forehead, she had a large grin on her face, a nice one though, not like Jay's idiodic grin, she walked out of her room very happy looking she walked over and chimed happily, "Good Morning!~" everyone looked at her and smilled, then she noticed me and a confused look instantly crossed her face. "Who's this?" She asked getting a little closer to the group, and she didn't take her eyes of me for a second.

"This is Cyra. The new ninja of Darkness." Sensei Wu responded calmly to her, the confusion was erased from her face and her first happy look regained it's place, she came over to me and shook my hand, I returned it with a smile, "Nice to meet you! I'm Nya!" She chimed to me.

"Nice to meet you too!" I responded back in the same happy tone.

Then three new faces appeared, an older man holding hands with an older woman who came out of one room, the man had gray hair in the same style of hair as Lloyd, and the woman had a gray braided ponytail. The third man who came out almost instantly after the other two people came out, he came out of a different room though, he had a few oil smudges on his face, he looked about as old as the other two people who were walking towards us. "Who's the girl?" The man who was holding hands with the woman asked, while the woman looked more glorified.

"Is this.?-" She trailed off and Sensei Wu picked up her sentence

"Yes, the destined ninja of Darkness." The woman's brightened as the two men were a bit confused looking. The one who was alone more so though.

"Hi, I'm Misako!" The older woman greeted me happily, I was more so confused, ", And you are?" she asked brightly.

"Uh, oh, right, I'm Cyra!" I responded earning a giggle from Misako.

"This is my husband Garmadon!" She said for Garmadon.

"Nice to meet you!" I said to him, he just smiled in a "nice to meet you too" kinda way. I turned to the still unnamed man who seemed to be spacing out staring into space, after a few seconds he realized why no one way talking- we were all waiting on him.

"Oh- I'm Julian!" He stated smiling at me. I returned it and smiled back.

"Soo... Anymore mystery people I have yet to meet!?" I ask in an enthusiastic joking way turning back to my Sensei.

"No. And you will be sharing a room with (DRUM ROLL PLEASE!) Nya." Sensei Wu stated calmly- right when the alarm went off, since we were already in the bridge we just had to turn around, I WAS SO CONFUSED!

"Looks like there's a couple of Enderman messing around with the villager, they're at Jamonakai Village." Nya informed us urgently.

"Cole, Kai, Zane, Jay, and Lloyd. You will go. I will keep Cyra here for this mission." Sensei Wu said, the five boys nodded their heads and left.

**Lloyd's POV**

_Man it's only _*looks at wrist, forgetting he doesn't have a watch* _oh yeah, I don't have a watch... _I trailed off mid-thought, when we saw Jamonakai Village up ahead.

"Gah! I _haaattteeeee _Enderman!" Jay whined this almost every time we had to fight Enderman, I mean, he is Jay, right? Why shouldn't he?

"Jay, do you have to whine that **every time** you even **hear **the word _'End'-" _Cole was cut off when an Enderman threw a chunk of dirt at his face, making jay giggle a little bit- that is untill he was dirted. This should be fun...

** Cyra's POV**

_It's only _*glances at wall clock* _4:57 A.M. and I have to be training?! Oh this is the life. _I thought to myself as I continued sparing a dummy that was stuck on a rotating platform, I was caught off guard though when I heard something drop, and I turned around instantly, that's when I was then flung to the ground by the dummy.

"You must keep focus!" Sensei Wu instructed me, oh and what was the dropping? Just Sensei Wu picking up a katana and letting it fall to the ground. _Oh this sure was, the life..._

* * *

Okay! Was this one better than the first? Review please!


	3. A Fight and Training

So, how was the last one? I tried to make it longer! You should check out our other fanfiction, it's called **The Misadventures of Ricky! **On with the story!

* * *

**At Jamonakai Village (Lloyd's POV)**

_Wow, these Enderman are suprisingly strong... That's it they must have an enchantment of some sort! _I thought while fighting an Enderman.

"WHY DO THEY PLAY SO MEAN?!" Jay yelled from another area yet his high-pitched voice loud enough to hear, he probably had just gotten dirted or something.

"More like immature." Zane shouted back dodging a dirt ball, he was right, dirt balls (ok that sounds really weird/wrong XD) is immature.

"I think they might have an enchantment!" I said to the others.

"Yes, that would make sense." Zane added in throwing a shuriken at the Enderman he was fighting only to have the Enderman teleport somewhere else and have the shuriken pinn me to a wall.

"Really?!" I yelled in rage.

"Sorry." Zane responded.

"GAH!" I yelled pulling the shuriken out of the wall and my shirt causing me to fall down, I hadn't realized that I was actually pinned kinda high, Zane would have gotten that Enderman right in the head!

"Hey Cole why so quiet?" Jay yelled but we didn't realize Cole had a mouthful of dirt right now with two Enderman behind him snickering. Cole finally coughed out all the dirt.

"Okay.! Why the heck do Enderman like dirt so much?!" He yelled some dirt still around the outside of his mouth on his lips. Jay started to giggle as he came around a corner.

"It's not- *cough* funny!" Cole whined making us all laugh at him, and when I say all I mean all, even the Enderman! Then we got fighting again, there were only five left one for each of us!

"Jay where'd the Enderman you were fighting go?" I asked Jay while landing a blow to the Enderman's face, unfortenetly I wasn't using my powers, it was just a regular punch.

"Oh, I don't kn- OOF!" Jay responded being hit into a wall by the Enderman, "Found it." Jay moaned.

"Should we use Spinjitzu?" Kai gulped.

"Yeah... I guess we should." I responded unsure.

"NINJA-GOO!" We all yelled in unison each making a different colored tornado.

I ran into one Enderman, and it's enchantment must not have an effect to Spinjitzu!

"Guys!" I yelled stopping my Spinjitzu and punching the dizzy Enderman to the floor, "They're enchantment doesn't affect our Spinjitzu!" With that they all went forward toward whatever Enderman they were fighting. I used lightning and shocked the dizzy, now unconscious Enderman. I took a Katana that was on the floor and put it to the Enderman's neck, and pushed in, purple blood then seeped out the wound, and I pulled the Katana out, he was dead. I looked over to see how the others were doing, Jay had just hit his Enderman in the face with nunchucks and since it was unresponsive to anything he picked up dirt and shoved it in the Ender's mouth, in which I could only laugh. _I SO wish I had a camera right now! _I thought to myself still laughing. I looked over at Cole who had just pierced an Enderman through the chest with his scythe, ugh, I know they were bad but it still felt wrong to kill them, and by the look in Cole's eyes, he felt it was wrong too. I glanced up at Zane who, just as I looked up, threw a shuriken at the Enderman's head, embedding itself right in the Ender's forehead. Kai, made fire, but only got his katana in the flame, and it ignited, stabbed it right in his arm, going through the side of his chest, poking out the other side. I wonder why Kai was so mean when killing it...

**Cyra's POV Back at the Bounty**

I was still outside training Sensei Wu had gone inside for, well, I don't know actually! I was practicing balance right now, balanced on top of a slightly swaying staff, right when I saw the boys approaching. And so I jumped down and greeted them with a smile.

"So how was the mission?" I asked them, tiny beads of sweat formed on my face.

"Oh you know... A mission.." Lloyd responded, his answer made me giggle a bit.

"Well I bet it was better than my training. Pft." I responded earning a bit of laughter from them.

"Oh, you're back." Sensei Wu came back and greeted them same as me.

* * *

So... how was it? Why didn't they bring their elemental blades you may be asking, well that is an easy answer! Because, I started typing it with them having the first weapons! Just go with it. Why do the Enderman like dirt so much? Idk! BYE!


	4. Breakfast with Them

Okay, sorry for not uploading... School stuff (and unplanned DisneyLand and LegoLand trips...), ya know? Alright, LET'S DO THIS!

* * *

**Inside the Bounty **

"Hey, we still haven't had breakfast." Jay said, our attention going to him.

"Yeah, who's turn is it?" Kai asked looking back at Sensei with wonder in his eyes like all of us.

"Hmm... I believe it's Cole's turn..." Sensei responded making Cole smile jump up and down a bit, earning some gagging faces from the others, "But... I..." Wu drifted off again making Cole frown, "Wouldn't want to make our new friend puke on the first meal..." I had to contain my giggles when he stated that though.

"Is he really _that _bad?" I whispered to Zane who was right next to me, he blinked then responded.

"Surprisingly, yes." Zane whispered back as Cole began to whine.

"Aww! Wha-! I- come on!" Cole whined to the group getting a few giggles in response.

"So Zane will cook for us." Sensei concluded to the nindroid who nodded in response.

"What if... I just made cereal!" Cole pleaded falling to his knees before Sensei over-dramatically, Wu just rolled his eyes at his student who was saying "PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!" He yelled continuing his plead.

"*sigh* Well...," Cole's expression lightened at that one word, "I suppose you could." Sensei stated earning some surprised "Really?" looks, "What? How badly could he mess up cereal?" Sensei asked us, and Jay face palmed.

"Probably pretty bad. Have you tasted his food? ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US?!" Jay shouted shaking Sensei's shoulders making Sensei look at Jay telling him "Get the - off of me." And Jay let go.

"*sigh* Jay, I think Cole can pour milk and cereal into a bowl..." Sensei said starting to walk towards the dining room then pausing a bit past the exited Cole, "Make sure you use the plastic utensils and bowls." Sensei said to Cole patting the earth ninja's shoulder as the sensei's face formed a small smirk before walking off, everyone there giggled a little bit 'till Cole said something.

"SHUT UP!" Cole shouted before running off into the kitchen mumbling some bad things about us and Sensei as he went.

* * *

"BREAKFAST IS READY!" Cole shouted walking out with 11 cereal bowls, yes somehow he managed to carry them all- and before I knew it I was covered in 11 bowls worth of cereal, I let out I high-pitched scream when getting spilled on.

"Oops..?" Cole sheepishly said after a moment, I just sat there- stunned. Jay started to laugh a little, that is until Zane smacked Jay upside the head, Kai had facepalmed while Lloyd shifted his eyes from me, to Cole. Sensei let out a big sigh before face palming as well.

"Cole-"

"Sorry Sensei."

"Why apoligize to me?" Sensei asked Cole who looked over at me.

"Uh- sorry, Cyra.." Cole said to me.

"I- it'sss o-oka-y." I stated through my shock, the cereal milk was so cold too!

"You should go take a shower." Sensei suggested and so I did, Nya got another ninja suit out for me and placed it in the bathroom for me once I was done.

* * *

I got out of the shower and into clean clothes about fifteen minuets later. The others ate while I was in the shower, I told them I didn't mind if they did, and just as I was about to take the first bite of my cereal- The alarm goes off! I pushed the bowl off the table and slammed my face on it. Then got up with the others in the bridge.

"What's the problem?" I asked them and Nya answered.

"Creepers."

"WHAT?! CREEPERS!" I exploded (Haha creepers, exploded, get it?) and the others nodded, "The little green..." I trailed off talking to myself.

"Sensei, will Cyra be accompanying us on this mission?" Zane asked Wu and the sensei froze thinking about it.

"I... No." Sensei Wu responded and I started to pout crossing my arms, "Go." Sensei Wu instructed his students.

"Wha- wh- why do they get to go?..!" I whined to my Sensei who looked at me.

"Because..."

"Because what?"

"Because you still do not have your weapon." Suddenly my mood changed, what will it be?

* * *

Again sorry for not updating, and, sorry it's a kinda short chapter, Review!


	5. Getting the Weapon

Okay... I don't really have anything to say... ON WITH DA CHAPPIE!

* * *

"Uh, *pants* Sensei..?" I asked Sensei, we were running to wherever my Golden Weapon is, and I was SO tired.

"Yes, Cyra?" He said like he'd been taking a nap instead of running.

"W- *pants* where are *pants* w-we going?" I choked out with beads of sweat dripping off my face.

"To your Golden Weapon." He responded, "STOP!" Wu shouted and I came to a hault.

"We are here." He said sharply to me.

"Whoa..."

It was a cave, a damp cave, it was near the shore, small pools of water were formed in random places where the tide went too high. I took in the scene as we walked through it, then something caught my eye, an object of gold, glowing brightly, we approached the item.

"Is this..?" I asked in awe as I reached for the weapon.

"Yes." Sensei Wu answered the question I didn't really ask. I touched the weapon then picked them up. Gauntlets.

"These are the Gauntlets of Darkness."

"How come the others don't have weapons like these?" I asked as I admired the tinted black gold on my hands.

"They did. But then they got the Elemental Blades."

"Oh." I said still parcially distracted.

"Come. we must go."

"Okay." And then we were off.

* * *

**Lloyd's POV**

"WHA!" I screamed as I jumped away from a Creeper who just exploded.

"You alright Lloyd?" Cole yelled over to me.

"Yeah! How about you?"

"Oh, you know, trying not to die, the norm!" Cole responded sarcastically to me.

"Oh ha HA!"

"Heh- WHOA!" Cole screamed just as a Creeper came up behind him, and exploded.

"At least there aren't a whole lot of them!" Jay yelled.

"Yeah..." I mumbled to myself as I began to constantly shoot lazers at a Creeper.

* * *

**Back at the Bounty With Cyra and Nya**

"Whoa, so these are your Golden Weapons?" Nya asked me and I responded.

"Yep, cool, huh?" I stated and she giggled.

* * *

My friend has something to tell you faithful readers he says, "Btw, Pants. :3"

* * *

"Yeah, pretty cool." She admitted to me and I stood up.

"BASK IN THEIR AWESOME GLORY!" I yelled jokingly to Nya, and she laughed at me.

"Haha, YES MY LORD!" Nya jokingly said and bowed to me on the floor and we both broke out in laughter.

* * *

Alright, alright, REVIEW! Lol, sorry this chapter was so short, shortest one yet. Lol. _Bye~__  
_


	6. BASK IN THEIR AWESOME GLORY!

Hey! Guess what! Ima try to post two chapters today! I'm listening to, The World Is Mine! Go Google It. No, I'm not listening to Go Google It! Oh, hey MY BIRFDAY IS IN 8 DAYS! IMA HYPER! ON WID DIS!

* * *

**Lloyd's POV**

When we walked into the kitchen we found a laughing Nya and Cyra.

"Well apparently we missed something." I commented sarcastically.

"OH HEY YOUR HERE!" Cyra randomly blurted out only making Nya laugh harder and make us more confused.

"Is she drunk or something?" Kai had gone over and asked Nya.

"Wha? Ha! No, we're just having fun, you should try it sometime.!" Nya responded to Kai getting over her laughter and hitting him playfully in the stomach.

"Oookay..?"

"I don't believe them." Kai whispered to me at he walked past and I giggled a bit at that.

"ANYONE WANT TO PLAY SITAR LEGENDS WITH ME?!" Kai yelled from the other room getting the game turned on.

"COUNT ME IN!" Cole yelled as he ran out of the room. Only to come face-to-face with Garmadon.

"Watch where your goin'!" Garmadon yelled at Cole who nodded, hey, my dad might not be evil anymore, but my friends aren't his favorite people to be around.

"K!" Cole responded pushing past Garmadon who shook his head in disaproval as he walked into the kitchen.

"Hey son." Garmadon said as he walked past me and ruffled my hair a bit.

"Daaaddd!" I whined, "I'm not a little kid anymore!" I yelled at him with a light pink blush pasted on my cheeks as I tried to fix my hair, right now Cyra, Nya, Jay, and Zane were all laughing a bit at this.

"YOU BE QUIET!" I shouted as I ran out of the kitchen to the boys room. When I got in there I dug under my bed, "Aha!" I said in victory as I pulled out a big trash bag full of candy. I took out a sucker, took off the wrapper, and popped it in my mouth.

"Whoa! How much candy is that?!" I turned around instantly when I heard the voice, and when I turned to face it, I spit out my lollypop and it fell on the floor.

"Uh..?" I stated unsure as I felt my cheeks getting hot.

"Heh, surprise much?" Cyra asked my jokingly as she entered the room looking around.

"Heh... Wait, what?" I said snapping out of-of, yeah, staring at her...

"*giggles* Oh hey! Lloyd! Did you see my Golden Weapon?!" She asked me excitedly.

"Uh- no..?" I said confused. _There is a Golden Weapon for darkness?..._

"I'll get it now!" She said running out of the room.

**Cyra's POV**

As I was running out of the room I realized something... Lloyd's cute... I was lost in thought then, but while I was running through the ship I ran into Misako, and we both fell down.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" I apoligized beginning to pick up her scrolls off the floor that she had dropped.

"It's okay Cyra." She responded starting to pick up her scrolls too, "Thank You." She said when we were done picking up the scrolls.

"No problem!" I chimed happily with a smile and she smiled back, and so I continued my way to the kitchen.

"I'm BAAAAAAACCCCKKKKKKK!" I screamed when I entered the boys' room once again with my gauntlets on. When I screamed this Lloyd flinched, then calmed down when he saw it was me.

"Whoa! That's your Golden Weapon?!" Lloyd said enthusiastically walking over to me.

"Yeah, pretty cool, right?" I said letting him bask in their awesome glory (heck yeah, it's back!).

"You know what I said to Nya earlier?"

"What?"

"Ehem. *stands up tall* BASK IN THEIR AWESOME GLORY!" I did what I did and said to Nya earlier.

"Haha! Really?"

"Yeah... Wanna know what she did?"

"What?"

"She basked in their awesome glory."

"Haha." Yet unknown to us there was a spying Zane, Kai, Cole, Jay, and Nya, right outside the door.

"They _so _like eachother." Nya whispered to us.

"Yes, it would seem so." Zane whispered back, and we continued to watch them.

* * *

So, good, bad, love it, hate it? WELL TWO OF THOSE I DON'T WANT TO HEAR! Lol, well... BYE!


	7. The Feet

Is there a category for "Vocaloid" when creating a story? Is the name in Japanese or something? Because I can't find it. Well... BEGIN! Oh- oh wait, my birfday is in a week... and there is a time skip to night. NOW BEGIN!

* * *

**In Cyra and Nya's Room (Cyra's POV)**

"GAH ARE YOU ALMOST DONE IN THE BATHROOM?!" I yelled impaitently to the bathroom door while bangging on it.

"HOLD ON!" She screamed back, I wonder if the others can hear our _lovely _conversation...

"Finally." I said sarcastically walking into the bathroom past Nya, we were both glaring each other down, and while doing so, I ran into the door frame. I could see Nya was trying to contain her giggles, and through them she said.

"You *giggles* o-okay?"She asked me as I gave her an unamused expression, oh, and sis she do well at keeping her giggles to herself? No.

"Haha. Laugh it up." I said blandly walking into the bathroom sucscesfuly.

* * *

**In The Boys' Room (Lloyd's POV (At the the same time it was in the section above for Nya and Cyra (Longest title ever?)))**

"What was that?" Kai asked as He was slipping into his pajama pants.

"*sighs* Probably the girls." I responded staring at the wall while I sat on my bed.

"That's some fascinating wall there." Cole said as he walked over to me, it took me a moment to realize what was going on.

"Uh-I-wha? No-I uh..." I gave up in defeat in the end.

"Heh." Cole said as he walked away.

"Hey what time is it anyway?" Kai asked half paying attention to- well... Whatever he was doing, half paying attention to who ever would answer him, and half paying attention to his foot. Wait. That's more than a half... Wait- why is Kai staring at his foot?

"It is 10:21 P.M.."Zane answered Kai in a monotone way.

"Righ...t..." I looked over at Kai who was still oddly staring at his foot.

"Kai why are you staring at your foot?!" I asked him kinda mad because I really wanted to know why he was staring at his foot.

"I..." He sounded like he was fabricating an answer right now, I just stared at him in confusion, but then he began again, "Don't really know actually..." He responded I almost facepalmed but then be started talking again, btw STILL STARING AT HIS FEET! "Do my feet look big to you?" He asked me like a teenage drama queen girl about to go on their first date.

"Dude. Why should **I** care, and why do **you** care," Then I got a whiff of the smell of his feet, "EWW! DUDE AND WHY DO THE SMELL LIKE THAT?!" I shouted pushing his odderescent foot out of my face.

"Hahaha!" He yelled, by now, I was gasping for clean air. "Anyone else want a whiff?" He asked like his foot smell was the best thing in the world, he got some grossed out looks from the others, "I bet I could make Jay faint." He said in a challenging way. Jay stood up meaning he was about to accept, I was about to yell 'JAY DON'T DO IT' but, Kai shoved one of his dirty socks in my mouth, before I could do anything I fainted.

**Third Person POV **

"I ACCEPT!" Jay yelled in victory throwing his arms in the air.

"Ite." Kai said coming closer to Jay who was now a bit scared, Kai put his foot to Jay's nose, his eyes rolled back, and he fainted, and since he was standing- he fell with a loud **'THUD' **Cole, Kai, and Zane laughed at him.

"Anyone else up to the challenge?" Kai asked victoriously, when he said that, Zane and Cole cowered back.

"Ha! Even the fearless leader won't!" Kai bragged, only making Cole annoyed, which was his goal.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Well I do have a fear, okay?"

"What?"

"Your feet." Cole confessed and Kai broke out on vicios laughter.

"I am to unsettle with the subject of Kai's feet." Zane added in only making Kai laugh harder.

"Oh, come _on_. They can't be **that **bad." Kai believed in his words, until he tried it too. Kai raised the foot to his nose, and regretted everything. When he fell his feet got close enough to Zane and Cole to make them faint too. This should be a fun night...

* * *

Ite, sorry, sorry, so short chapter, oh, sorry I didn't upload this yesterday, we had things to do, when I thought I could just sit in my room all day, lol, all that typing just for Kai's feet... What do you think they smelled like? Review!


	8. GOOD MORNING!

Hey! Oh, MAY THE 4TH BE WITH YOU! STAR WARS IS AWESOME! I won't be able to upload tomorrow, we be at DisneyLand tomorrow! K, ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

**Girl's Room, Cyra's PO**V

I woke up in my bed, when the alarm went off, first thing I did- run to the bathroom to see if anyone pulled a prank on me. And- it looks like no one did! CYRA POINT 1! Hmm... Nya, on the other hand, was still sleeping I had turned off the alarm right when I got up, since it _was _on my side anyway. But she didn't wake up (who does she think she is, Zane?). I was feeling a little devious this morning so I went to the sink in our bathroom, found a little cup, put cold water in it, and dumped it where on Nya? Right down her pants. And man did she react!

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING!?" Nya screamed at me, though, I don't think she wanted an answer. She jumped up out of bed and tackled me into my bed.

"AHH! WHAT ARE YOU A TWWWOOOOOOO- YEAR OLD!?" I screamed as Nya yanked on my black hair (that's why she held "two" out long). "AH HAIR AH HAIR!" I continued on, and began to but Nya's hair, and she screamed as well.

* * *

** Lloyd's POV**

I was waked up by the sounds of girls screaming, I rubbed my eyes, and got up off of the floor. I stumbled towards the door, on my half awake feet. I finally reached it and stumbled through. I found where the screaming was located, and opened the door.

"HOW RUDE!" Cyra yelled and through a pillow at me. Nya was on top of Cyra right now, and it looked really gross. Hey. mentally I'm still a kid!

"What, are, you, doing..?" I asked kinda afraid of my answer.

"SHE POURED WATER DOWN MY PANTS!" Nya tattled like a little kid. Cyra just gave a I-don't-really-care shrug.

"Oooooookkkaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyy...?" I responded and slowly backed out of the door. Once out, I could hear faint giggles, I don't even wanna know...

* * *

**Cyra's POV**

While we were giggling I realised something, "Hey, you think we could pull a prank on the boys?" I asked sitting up, as Nya sat up as well.

"Probably." She said shrugging.

"Should we?"

"It could be fun."

"Isn't Lloyd awake?"

"Yeah..."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah..." And then we were planning the perfect prank.

* * *

**Lloyd's POV**

As I was walking to the bathroom I stepped on Jay's hand, and he let out a girly shriek.

"OOOOWWWWWW!" Jay whined ripping his hand away, and flinging it in the air to shake off the pain.

"Hehe." Kai randomly giggled like a little drunk kid while staring into space.

"What?" Cole asked taking a pillow off of his head, wait, didn't he fall asleep on the floor?

"I like turtles." I decided to say, I don't really know why, I just want to see what they would do. All of my friends' attention went to me with "WTH" looks on their faces.

"W-T-H man." Kai said, actually saying it letter by letter. Then all of our attention went to him, and once again, we had out "WTH" faces, along with some Really-Kai? faces on too. I wanted to troll them so badly...

"I CALL BATHROOM!" I shouted and ran into the bathroom, causing the others outside to stir.

* * *

Wwwaaaaaaayyyyy short chapter, sorry. What do you think the girls' prank on the boys should be? Review!


	9. Learning How Is Hard

HAI, I GOT DIS CHAPTER FOR YOU! NOW EAT IT! *throws laptop into reader's mouth* *reader starts choking, and I just giggle staring at you.*

* * *

**Sensei's POV**

While I was meditating I realised something, _I haven't taught Cyra how to use her Gauntlets yet... I should do that now._ I thought to myself standing up.

**Cyra's POV **

"So what if we..-" Nya was cut off when Sensei walked in the room, no knock, rude right? I could totally see it on Nya's face she was thinking the same thing 'RUDE' I was about to say it, but he started talking.

"Cyra, I need to teach you how to use your golden weapon." He said me and Nya extanged looks meaning 'Perfect timing.' And then I walked out I could tell that she was just glaring holes in the back of my head.

* * *

"Wait how come she gets to learn how to use her Golden Weapon?!" Kai asked, walking out with the other ninja, "You didn't train us like that!" Kai continued to whine.

"Yes, well, there is only one of her. Easier to train one at a time then four." Sensei told Kai, while I just watched.

"Yeah, I guess..." Kai drifted off as he and the others watched me and Sensei, it wasn't really helping with them there...

"Now." Sensei got my attention. "Practice hitting the dummy." He instructed me. And so I did. When I hit the object, I was pushed back, Sensei Wu chuckled a bit while the others glanced from me to Sensei with looks of confusion.

"Try again." He stated watching me get up.

"*sigh* Yes Sensei." I stated tiredly hitting the dummy again, but this time with more caution. And once again, I was hit back.

"Again." He said watching me. I sighed and did so. And again. And again...

* * *

How was it? I know so short, sorry, lots of school stuff, about to start CST Testing, reports, you know. Review!


	10. The Plan

Heeeeeeyyyy~ MY BIRTHDAY IS ON FRIDAY! TALK ABOUT TGIF! Lol. TYPE~!

* * *

**General Zombie's POV**

"What about the girl, Master?" I asked the shadowy figure before me.

"The new one? Yes, yes... I have a plan for her..." He replied glaring at the ground thinking of something.

"If you don't mind me asking, what _is _your plan, Master?" I said, hoping for him to tell me.

"No. The plan will have to wait, not put into action yet... Later..." He smiling dementedly.

"How much longer?" I asked.

"We must wait..." He said leaving me wondering.

* * *

**Cyra's POV**

It had been sevral hours since I started training.

"Umm, *pant* Sensei..? C-can I *pant* take a break?" I asked, you may be thinking, 'All you're doing is punching stuff' but Sensei was making me do more. Plus, I hadn't stopped! Constantly punching a dummy while dodging hits by a sword, AND, the first few times I had fallen, due to a bad stance, and just not knowing how. IN THE HOT SUN! How would you feel?

"I suppose so." He said standing up. Yup, all he was doing was sitting on the floor, drinking his tea.

* * *

"Hey guys!" I chimed walking into the game room where they were, right now, Lloyd and Jay were playing a match against each other.

"Hey Cyra!" They all replied with grins on their faces, well, Jay and Lloyd were still staring at the T.V. screen so yeah.

"I was wo- WAHH!" I started off fine but then Nya came into the room and pulled me off, and dragged me to our room.

"PRANK PLANNING!" She whispered harshly so the boys wouldn't hear us.

"*knock* *knock* You guys okay?" Kai asked knocking on the door. Nya walked up to the door with an innocent smile on her face, she looked like an angel, but then she opened the door to reveal a confused Kai.

"Go away." She said as nicely as you can possibly say that, she remained her kind face still as she said it.

"Umm... What?" Kai asked obviously confused.

"I said," She paused changing her look to mad, as she triggered her fist back, making Kai's look change to scared, "Go Away!" She said louder punching Kai in the gut. "Bye!" She said waving to the staggering Kai as she closed the door, I had to keep my giggles in until the door was closed, then we both broke out laughing.

* * *

**Kai's POV**

"Whas wrong with you?" Jay asked sounding like a gangster kinda, bobbing his head at the end of his sentence.

"Nya punched me." Their eyes went wide with disbelief.

"Nya." Cole said processing it, "Punched _you_?" He said motioning to me with one hand.

"Yeah." I said plopping myself onto the couch.

"That's weird." Lloyd stated unpausing his video game and going back to it.

* * *

Good, bad? MY BIRTHDAY IS TOMORROW! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAAYAYAYAAY... *Master of Puppets comes out of nowhere and calms me down* *coughs*

Master of Puppets: Peace.

Ms. Miracle: That won't be a normal thing. Okay, who do you think the shadowy figure is? REVIEW!


	11. What Should It Be

Hey! It's mah birthday! I'm 14 now, yay! Hey, it's the eleventh chapter, isn't it? Funny and ironic... START!

* * *

**Cyra's POV**

"So, how should we get them?" I asked, wait, why were we doing this again?

"Maybe we should..." Nya drifted off thinking of a plan.

"Hmm... I have an Idea..." I said thinking my brilliant idea through.

"What is it?- It better not be an amature one!" Nya stated looking at me.

"I don't think it is." I said shrugging.

"Well, what is it?" Nya asked tilting her head to the side like a cute little puppy dog.

"You know how they normally get coffee in the morning..?" I said to Nya.

"Yeah..?" She said, generally confused.

"What if we..." I whispered the last part in her ear, making her grin menacingly, "Shall we?" I asked.

"We shall..." Nya responded... This should be good...

* * *

Okay, yeah, I know, super short chapter... Sorry! This weekend, I won't be updating, I'll be at LegoLand... Is there only one person reading this? What do you think the girls' prank is?! Review!


	12. That's Not Coffee

Hey~ Btw it's a time skip to morning, ON!

* * *

**Cole's POV**

_Gah, I'm tired, that stupid alarm- _"I'm gonna get coffee." I said groggily I walked out of the room into the kitchen to get the caffine-filled drink. I was about to get the stuff to make it, but there was already coffee there, so I took it. And as soon as it reached my mouth, it went right back out.

"EWW! WHAT IS THAT?!" I screamed as I shoved water and soap into my mouth to get rid of the 'coffee' taste.

"What?" Kai said as he walked out.

"The coffee! It's gross!" I yelled like a girly girl whom just saw a bug.

"You're imagining things." He said walking over to me.

"You try it!" I screamed still trying hard to remove the taste.

"Fine." Kai replied, still only half awake, well, in a minuet he won't be. Kai raised the cup to his mouth, and drank, no hesitation at all. But after he regognizied the taste, it shot right out.

"See?!" I yelled proving a point.

"What's all the comotion?" Lloyd asked half awake also.

"The coffee!" Me and Kai shouted in reply.

"Well, thanks, now I'm deaf." He replied sarcastically to us rolling his eyes.

"You try it!" We both yelled in unison to the technically a teenage boy.

"Okay..?" Lloyd asked with some fear and question in his voice.

"I don't get what's so bad. It's just- *spit tank* NOT COFFEE!" Lloyd said as he raised the cup.

"YU THINK?!" Me and Kai once again screamed.

"Will you do me a favor and- SHUT UP?!" Jay yelled annoyed as he entered the kitchen.

"THE COFFEE!" Me, Lloyd and Kai yelled at once this time, Jay just stood there looking at us like we had just lost all sanity. Which we may have.

"Ooooookkkaaaaaaayyyyyyyyy...?" Jay stated unsure walking a bit closer to us.

"Try it." I said, and like the idiot he is (no offence Jay lovers!), he raised the cup and took a sip, only to spit it back out.

"What's going on?" Zane asked as he approached the fazed four.

"Coffee." Was all I spat out. Zane analysed, and replied.

"That is not coffee." He said simply.

"Then what is it!?" I asked annoyed, he was about to answer me, but then we heard laughter, and we fell silent.

**Cyra's POV**

"HAHA! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DOOFS FELL FOR THAT!" I replied, running out of air, I was laughing so hard.

"YEAH! THAT WAS MUD STEAMED UP!" Nya finished through her laughs, then the boys who drank it, ran out of the room.

"Where do you think they went?" I asked Nya or Zane, whoever wanted to answer really.

"Probably to puke." Nya replied.

"... *puking noises*"

"Eww." Me and Nya said shivering.

* * *

Lol, I know, short chapter, two in one day! I'm making up for tomorrow! Lol, bye!


	13. Do I Get To Go?

Lol, lucky thirteen! Lol, this is my chapter for Sunday though, and the last one was for tomorrow! Okay? Now, BEGIN!

* * *

**Cyra's POV**

Me and Nya were chatting about the prank we pulled on the boys when the alarm went off.

"REALLY?!" I yelled slamming my fists onto what was in front of me, and unlucky for me, what was in front of me- was me. "Ow." I squeaked.

"*sigh* Come on!" Nya urged me.

"Okay! Okay! I'm coming!" I shouted as we ran out.

"What's the deal?" I asked.

"Witches." Lloyd stated quickly.

"Sensei! Can I go? Please!?" I begged my Sensei.

"Well... I suppose you can." He said trailing off.

"HAI!" I cheered jumping in the air fist pumping, making Nya giggle, Lloyd chuckle, and the others look at me plain weird. I turned to them sassily and said, "What'chu lookin' at?" I asked them slangy. Kai put his hands up in defense Cole flipped his hands a bit and said 'nothin'' Jay just starred at me, and Zane shrugged.

"Go!" Sensei Wu instructed us.

* * *

I keep forgetting to include Dr. Jullien, Misako, and Garmadon... Oh well! Lol, review!


	14. Taken (part 1)

WHY AM I POSTING SO MANY CHAPTERS TONIGHT?! Haha, I'm being mean, now you're gonna have to read all of them. Hehehe, READ!

* * *

**Cyra's POV**

The sighting was in Ninjago City, and that's where we are... But I don't see any- found one. I thought to myself looking around when a Witch attempted to hit me with a potion.

* * *

**General Zombie's POV**

"Good. She's there." My master said grinning demonically, gluing the horrifying smile to your eyes.

"Yes, why do we need her there?" I question cautiosly to him.

"You shall find out soon, my little minion." He said, narrowing his smile into a narrow grin.

"Yes master." I replied, still not understanding.

* * *

** Cyra's POV**

"CYRA! BEHIND YOU!" I heard Kai yell from the distance.

"Wha-?" I gasped, but it was to late, I was blinded by a witch, so now I can't see... Great...

"WAHH! I CAN'T SEE!" I screamed stumbling around helplessly, then another witch threw a potion at me and everything went black.

* * *

I know super short... But this is part one of part idk. I'm going to close the poll on my profile probably before I post the next chapter, just so you know. Review!


	15. It's Started (part 2)

Hey, I'm posting another one... Why am I posting so many right now?! Ite, ON WITH IT!

* * *

**Cyra's POV**

I opened my eyes slowly, adjusting to the darkness wasn't hard, since it's not like I was sleeping with my eyes open in the sun, I fixed them on a shadowy figure.

"Hello... _Cyra..._" The voice hissed.

"W-who are you..?" I asked cautiosly, then it stepped into the light, and I gasped.

"What do you want with me.?" I asked him- HeroBrine.

"WITCH!" He called for one of his witch minions.

"Now. This is a drinking potion.. So, we could do this _my _way or the _hard _way." He threatened, and I stayed silent for a minuet, "What will it be _My Dear_..?" He asked again.

"No." I said. (She's tied to a chair so she can't move.)

"_No_?" He questioned tilting his head with a glare. "I don't like _no_." He said again, then snapped his fingers and two zombies came over. One of them grabbed my head, and propped my mouth open, while the other one shoved the liquid into my mouth, and once again, I was out.

* * *

Okay, I know, another short chapter, but I'm splitting them up into specific parts.


	16. Where Is She? (final)

Heeeeeeyyyyy~ What's up readers?! I have barely slept! But I'm really hyper! IDK WHY!

* * *

**Cyra's POV**

I woke up once again, but I was different.

"How do you feel, my dear?" HeroBrine asked me, I wanted to wipe that smile off his face _sooooo_ bad..!

"Better than before..." I gave him a grimly said response.

* * *

**Lloyd's POV**

"Well that couldn't have gone any worse!" I exclaimed shaking my head. _Oh, where could she be?_ I worriedly thought to myself.

"Bridge, scan for Cyra." Nya said to the computer, but sadly, there were no results. "You don't think she's..? Do you?" Nya asked us sadly, I know she hadn't been here with us long, but she was still like family.

"No, she can't be." I stated as strong as I could right now, my voice quivering just a bit on 'no' and 'can't'.

"Cyra's strong. I'm sure she's alright." Sensei Wu stated to calm us down.

* * *

Okay, I know, I'm posting really short parts, and I hate fan fictions that have super short chapters, sorry, but I'm purposely doing this to you, I'm mean.


	17. Sorry I Didn't Do This Earlier

Okay, I forgot to say what Cyra looks like, okay, so I'm just going to talk about that here...

* * *

**BEFORE SHE TURNED EVIL**

Her hair is black, the length is just a little below her chin, it's style it one spike on the top that flops down on the right side of her head, and she has bangs that cover her right eye completely. She has pale skin, and blue/purple eyes.

Her ninja suit isn't like the others, the main part, is dark purple, it only has one sleeve, and the neck is wide, and shows her bra straps, the belt is black, the undershirt is also black, it doesn't have pants, it's actually a short slanted from the left skirt, but she wears black tights under it, and has black leather boots that fit to her foot, and go up about 1.6 of the way to her knee.

**AFTER SHE TURNED EVIL**

Her hair is still basically the same but it's more spiked and is shorter, like a bit below her ears, and the spike sticks straight up, and her bangs aren't covering her eye. She now has black skin, not African American black, but like, Enderman black. Her right eye, and side of face, was wrapped in bandages, and where her eye would be there was a black uneven spot, that had some teleporty orb things around it.

She still wore her ninja suit, but it was different. Her torso was wrapped in bandages, and right where her heart is there was a big blood spot, the bandages wrapped around her left arm, all the way to her elbow, making it so she could not move it from the elbow up. Her right arm was wrapped in bandages all the way, but not connected to her torso. On her right hand she had one golden gauntlet, but it's metal was blacker/purpler than before. She had orbs around her too, like the other Ender things, so now she was kind of a human Enderman mix. Her skirt was ripped, and she didn't have the tights, the tops of her boots were also ripped a bit. And she had grown more powerful...

* * *

So, I hope that gave you an idea of what she looks like, I'm not really good at explaining looks to other beings, lol.


	18. Confessions

Okay... I GOTS CHAPPIE, What do yu think so far? IMA DO MY SCIENCE PROJECT ON THIS! Lol... I really am. OLAY! wut?

* * *

**Cyra's POV**

Right now, master was plotting on what to do to my _friends_... "Master!" I called out I was messing around flicking a Zombie in the ear, it was pretty amusing, I was above him so he didn't know where I was, Zombies are stupid. Right? But now it was getting kinda boring.

"What?.!" He yelled back.

"What do do you want me to do?" I called back.

"Nothing." He snapped at me, making me huff, "Be quiet!" He concluded. I sighed and began to look around, it was night time right now, so there were mobs running around outside this filthy cave.

* * *

**Lloyd's POV**

It was dark already, so we were getting ready for bed, it was about 11:00 right now.

"How are you guys so chill about Cyra being gone..!?" I asked trying to hide the fear and irritation out of my voice.

"Dude, relax, like Sensei said, Cyra's strong. She'll be alright. Besides, Sensei said we could look for her tomorrow. Then you could find your girlfriend, Lloyd." Kai stated with a smirk at the end, making my face flare red.

"S-she's not my girlfriend!" I yelled at Kai, my cheeks still burned a bright red.

"Oh yeah?" Kai asked me.

"YES!" I screamed like the little kid I technically was.

"I bet you want her to be!" I said while running off, to god knows where. I just started slamming my face onto the dresser, MY FACE WAS STILL A BRIGHT RED!

"What was that all about?" Cole asked, approaching me.

"Kai thinks I like Cyra!" I tattled.

"Dude, uh- DUH!" Cole said, popping his eyes wide. "How couldn't you? We knew all along!"

"What..?" I asked half ready to murder them all, and half ready to throw a tantrum, continuesly screaming "I DON'T LIKE CYRA I DON'T LIKE CYRA!" those are surprisingly affective.

"Come on dude, it's so easy to put the pieces together-. YOU LIKE HER!" Cole announced.

I put my head down and confessed. "Okay, I like her."

* * *

I know, I'm sorry it's so short, but at least it's here! *laughs akkwardly* BYE!


	19. C-cyra!

HEEEYYYY~! I'm sick, and, my lizard is sick or something too, she's not looking good, please hope she'll be alright, but, anyway, here's the chapter!

* * *

**Cyra's POV**

"So, the plan is to make a commotion in the city and then I do what?" I asked my Master.

"You will try to knock one of them out, and bring them here." My Master said sternly.

"Which one?" I asked tilting my head to the side.

"It dose not matter, but if you can, go for the gold one." He ordered me.

I nodded my head, shifting my eyes away from his. _The gold one? _I thought, _That's L-lloyd, isn't it? _Now I was lost in thought, not noticing that my Commander was watching me.

"Do not tell me you still have feelings for him!" He screeched. _HOWDIDHEKNOW?!_ I screamed in my mind, my cheeks beginning to lighten a bright red.

"W-what, I-I don't like, _him_." I lied through my teeth.

"I've seen you." He said.

"..." I just stood there.

"Okay! Let's get on with this plan- Shall we?" I asked about five minuets later.

"Okay, Enderman!" My master called out to the mob of Enderman who perked up, looking at the slim figure as was I, "You will go." And with that they nodded their heads and ran out.

"Cyra!" He called my name out, and my attention snapped to him. "You go, stay out of sight, then when the time is right, take him." My Lord commanded as a smile played on his lips, I nodded and ran out as well, gauntlet on hand, I glared through the hair that was threatening in my eyes.

* * *

**Lloyd's POV**

"So, I'll go to Ninjago City with Z-" Cole was about to give the orders on where we were all going to search for Cyra, when the alarm went off, interrupting him, "Let's go!" He said running out into the bridge, us following behind.

"Enderman in Ninjago City." Nya quickly stated. We nodded and left.

* * *

**Cyra's POV**

_Here they come... _I thought glaring at the blobs of white, red, black, blue, and gold, all fighting blobs of black from behind a dumpster I watched, waiting for them to come closer. And when one of them did, I looked at him regretfully, _Lloyd_... I thought to myself, then he turned his head, and saw me.

"C-cyra..?.!" He said before the Enderman punched him throwing him back. He lay there, unconscious. What do I do?

* * *

Haha, you like that?! So, will Cyra save Lloyd, or let him die, review!


	20. I Found You

AND THEN THE ENDERMAN STRANGLED LLOYD! Just kidding.! Someone would've liked that though... *glares at Dragon's Secret* BUT- He's too important, or else I would!

Lloyd; WELL YOU'RE MEAN!

Me; Yes, yes I am.

Lloyd;... Um... On w-with the, story I guess...? *holds up sign that reads 'She Scares me! Help!' and mouths 'HELP. MEEE.'*

* * *

**Cyra's POV**

I watched in fear as the Enderman approached my unconscious love. L-love... No! I-I d-don't love him! I-I... Need to go! And I ran off, tears in my eyes, I didn't look back, _Just keep running... _And so I ran, what else could I do? If I helped him, and Master found out... No, no, Master wouldn't be pleased at all if he knew about that, but what if Master knew I retreated? No! Master wouldn't be pleased with that either..! I couldn't take it, what do I do?! So I dropped to my knees, I found that I was in an old field, I didn't care though. I could be in a highly populated city. I wouldn't care. I could be in Jamonakai Village. I wouldn't care. I could be in the UnderWorld! I still wouldn't care! I broke out into big sobs. But no one could hear me. And truthfully, right now, I didn't care who heard me. I was torn. Who do I side with? Who do I help? Do I save Lloyd and go for good? Do I betray them and stay with Master? Am I going insane?

* * *

**Lloyd's POV **

I awoke to find something grasping me. Not in a comforting way. Not like skinny jeans either though. Something tight... Around my neck... Oh god... My neck... I- I, can't breath..! And my eyes shot open. Didn't I see..? And memories started flowing in. I did! I did see her! I remember now! I saw her! I- I'm, I'm running out of air! And once I snapped to reality, I began to struggle, surprising the black creature. I kicked him in the stomach, and he staggered backwards. I looked around worried, where is she?

"CYRA!" I yelled, Cole looked at me, confused.

"Lloyd? Are you alrigh- OOF!" He started off fine, but had made the sad mistake of looking away from his foe, being pushed back by it.

I didn't pay attention to him though. He'll be alright, he's strong. I ran out of the city, something told me this is where she was. So I ran, ran until I was in a field. Then I slowed my pace. I saw something black... Something... SOMETHING CYRA!

"CYRA!" I yelled as I ran over to the sobbing girl, easily getting the girl's attention. She looked at me- scared, as if I was gonna hurt her, she wriggled away abit.

"It's okay." I said to her, like trying to tame a wild animal.

**Cyra's POV**

I watched the boy I once loved cautiously. He kneeled down to my as-of-now level. I looked into his bright blue eyes, which have specks of gold in them. I watched as his mouth began to move.

"What happened to you..?" Were the words he spoke, he said them as he looked over me.

"I- I don't- k-know..." I fessed up to the blonde.

"Oh..." He shifted his eyes, then changed the subject... Sorta, "Why'd you run.?" He questioned me once again.

"I was afraid." I spoke in a soft and light voice.

"Of what?"

"Of what would happen..."

"If?"

"If they knew... What would Master do if... What should I do... I-..." I said, trailing off, and going into a new thought every sentence.

"Who's they? Who's Master?" Lloyd asked, panic in his voice, I watched him out of the corner of my eye as he tensed up a bit, I hesitated, but put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"You and the others. Master is... Is hard to explain." I said to him, in a dead, yet sincere creepy tone. A smile etched my face, and my eyes dialiated to stare into his soul. He jumped a bit, and my face turned into a sad expression. His saddened too, he didn't mean to make me feel bad...

"I- I'm sorry... I didn't mean to... Your..." He gave up in defeat, yet I tried my best to give a smile that wouldn't make him pee his pants.

* * *

Okay, how was it? I'm currently in progress of zee science experiment. Goodbye!


	21. I'm Back!

Heeeeyyyyy~ How mad would you guys be if I typed the whole chapter in Japanese? Kurutta? Hontoni kurutta? Lol, I won't... Maybe... Just kidding, I'm gonna try and make this chapter longer for ya guys... Once again, IS THERE ONLY ONE PERSON READING THIS?! Okay, calm, calm... Okay, on with this before I break your computer.

* * *

**Cyra's POV**

"Lloyd, I- I just don't know what to do..." I said, looking away from Lloyd.

"What do you mean?" He asked grabbing my chin, and making me look at him, eyes full of sorrow.

"Who do I help.? You, or Master?" I explained, and by now, I had told him who Master was, and after I did, he wanted to kill Master... Master still wants me to kill Lloyd...

"Fight the good fight." He begged.

"Don't go... Like my father." I could tell he didn't like thinking back to when his father was bad, I wouldn't either, if I were him.

"Lloyd..." I put my hand on his cheek, and he looked at me thoughtfully, yet sadly. The same way I was looking at him.

"Cyra, don't go." He said, sorrow filling his eyes even more.

"To work for Master..?" I asked, making sure I understood right.

"Yes. Don't work for Master. Stay with us." He said, opening his arms for a hug, and I willingly threw myself into his arms.

"Okay." I whispered into his shirt.

* * *

**Cole's POV**

"LLOYD!?" I called out to out to our golden comrade, we couldn't find him since he ran off..! Now, we were looking around the city for him, I don't know which way he ran, since I had gotten hit back by an Enderman, which we took care of.

"Where do you think he is.!.?" Kai asked annoyed, and worried.

"I don't know." I said sadly.

"Why don't we just look for him with the bridge?" Jay suggested, and I facepalmed myself, as Kai probably did a mental facepalm.

"Jay..?" Kai asked through gritted teeth, oh no.

"Yeah?" Jay responded, not catching on that I was gonna put him in a hospital. What? Kai would just beat him up badly. So I would take him to a hospital..!

"Why didn't you mention that earlier!?" Kai shouted, making Jay jump.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Jay screamed over-dramatically. Once again- I facepalmed.

* * *

**Back at the Bounty (Cole's POV)**

"Bridge..! Scan for Lloyd." I commanded the large monitor in front of me, and it told us where he was.

"Let's go!" I instructed my teammates, and us colourful four ran off, in search of number five.

* * *

**Cyra's POV**

"We should go." Lloyd said standing up, yet I didn't move. I sat there, Lloyd looked back down at me, once he realized I wasn't moving.

"You okay?" He asked me, I looked up at him and replied.

"I- I don't know..." I confessed, then Lloyd looked me worriedly.

"Why?"

"Look at me..!" I stated, standing up, and using my hands to gesture to myself.

"Cyra..." He tried.

"Do I look like someone you would want to save you from evil.?.!" I asked, he was about to answer, but I continued on, "No!" I answered for him. "I look like the evil that you would save people from.!" I said again, then Lloyd looked down in defeat.

"So?" He said, looking back at me confidently.

"So?" I repeated what he said, confused.

"So who cares..! I know you're not evil, you know you're not evil!" He explained the meaning of his 'so'.

"Yeah..." I said looking down.

"You were under a spell..!" He gave out the facts.

"Yeah..." I replied the same.

"Now, let's go." He tried again.

"But-" I started, only to get cut off by screams of the name 'Lloyd'. Lloyd and I both turned around to see who it was, and surprise, surprise, it was the others.

"Lloyd you're okay!" Cole shouted, everyone ignoring me. "Where'd ya run off to?!" Cole asked Lloyd like a father asking his son, after he'd ran away.

"I saw Cyra." And with that, he moved out of the way, so the others could see me, and they all gasped, well, except Lloyd, duh.

"Hi..?" I said, not knowing what else to do.

"WHATHAPPENEDTOYOU?!" Jay yelled out like a spazz, in which I facepalmed.

"Captured. Witch. Potion. This." With the last word I gestured to myself again.

"..." For the first time, nothing came out of Jay! Shocking isn't it..? ... I didn't mean that...

"Let's go." Lloyd instructed. As we began to walk, he grabbed my hand, and held it until we got to the bounty.

* * *

**Nya's POV**

I was sweeping the floor in the kitchen, kinda making a game with myself since I was bored. Instead of using my hands to hold the broom, I was using my feet, I was in a handstand, with the broom in between my feet, I swept like that. And, I wasn't wearing my dress (Jay; Awww...). Instead I was wearing brown sweatpants and a red tank-top. I was doing this then I heard the door open, I dropped the broom, which unfortunately, hit me in the head, but, I still ran out to greet the guys... And-

"CYRA?!" I yelled in disbelief as I ran over to tackle the newly found girl.

"HI, NYA!" Cyra burst out, while we began to laugh, wow, her skirt was short... But her legs were down (Lloyd; Awww...).

"HOWDIDYOUGETLIKETHAT?!" I said, after getting (pried) off of Cyra, and taking a good look at her.

"Captured. Witch. Potion. This." She gestured to herself when she said the last word.

"ICAN'TBELIEVETHIS!YOU'REBACK!" Cyra had to laugh at the way I was running my words and sentences together.

"Geez, excited much?" She was talking like she'd been here the whole time..! Can you believe this?!

"Well, yeah! When my best friend comes back and we thought we'd lost her forever!" Nya said, not breathing once with that sentence. Soon, Sensei and the other adults (Dr. Jullien, Garmadon and Misako) all came out, due to the commotion me and Cyra were causing... Well mainly me...

"What's going on?" Dr. Jullien asked, while walking back, but once he and the others' saw me. Their eyes grew wide.

"I'm back!~"

* * *

So, good, bad, love it, hate it? You like the longer chapter? Yeah you do. It's not super long, but it's not short!


	22. I Asked Her

Hey! Wazzup? No, I'm just kidding, I hate that. Okay, well, um... I almost made someone choke today due to steamed mud! Steamed Mud; Choking people since 2013. Lol, I really did though, another author... She was drinking coffee, then thought of the steamed mud, and almost choked, due to laughter. SEE, LAUGHTER ISN'T THE BEST MEDICINE! *starts freaking out*

* * *

**Cyra's POV**

"What happened?(Misak)/You're back!(Garmadon)/I'M SO CONFUSED!(Dr. Jullien)" The newly appearing adults chorused together.

"Well, on my first mission, I was kidnapped by witches, then I was brought to a cave that had mobs and stuff, the Ma- I mean HeroBrine turned me like this with a drinking potion, for a while I was his minion, and now I just look like this." I said like it was an everyday thing of life, giving it a shrug. While I talked like it was nothing, the adults had new weird faces on; Misako's face was pretty much normal, except her eyes looked like they were gonna pop out of their sockets. I think Wu's jaw was stuck open. Garmadon's eye was twitching. And oddly enough Dr. Jullien had some kind of a derp face...

"Miss me?" I stated awkwardly to the confused adults.

"Cyra..?" Misako gasped, looking at my new form.

"I'm not evil anymore! Incase you were wondering, that was just the potion talking!" I defended myself, putting my hands up in defense, "I just look like this now..." I said, sadly, looking myself over, when my assuming boyfriend came over and put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay. We'll find a way to reverse the affects." Lloyd calmingly said with a smile, in which I replied with a smile. _I hope so... _I thought worried, yet didn't let it show on my face.

* * *

**HeroBrine's POV**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE ISN'T ON OUR SIDE ANYMORE?!" I yelled in rage to a stupid Enderman, who shrunk at the sound of my voice.

"Master I-" He tried to say something but I didn't want to hear him speak, this was my time!

"NO! GO FIND HER AND BRING HER HERE!" I shouted, at the top of my lungs.

"How..?" My minion asked, scared of my reply, just the way it should be..!

"I DON'T CARE! JUST DO IT!" I yelled again, and he ran off... I wonder what he will do to get the girl...

* * *

**Cyra's PO****V**

Me and Nya were in our room now, she had just gotten done bawling her eyes out and complaining about how worried she was about me- as f she were my mother and I were the lost child! Can you believe her?! And before that, I explained more to the old people.

"I WAS SO WORRIED!" Okay, mostly done...

"I'M NOT A CHILD, MOTHER!" And with that, I got smacked in the arm, then we both started laughing. It was good to be back home.

**Knock Knock**

We heard a knocking at the door, so I decided to get up and see who it was. I walked over to our door, and opened it to reveal a face-flushed Lloyd.

"Uh- h-hey, C-cyra..." He stated nervously.

"Hey Lloyd!" I chimed as regular as ever.

"U-umm... I w-was wo-wondering if, if you wanted, to maybe, go, out, sometime...?" And now I know why he was so nervous. Before I knew if, I felt my face flare red, and Nya's eyes glued on us.

"U-um, ye-yeah! S-sure, when?" I asked him, just as badly as he was talking to me.

"Uh, if, if there's n-no t-trouble, in Ninjago, m-maybe, Friday..?" He put out the offer, which I quickly grabbed.

"Um, sure! Today's Thursday, right?" I asked for clairification, and I got an answer.

"Uh, yeah! S-so tomorrow's o-okay for y-you..?" He asked me back, same nervous tone.

"Yeah! Totally!" I said, concluding our conversation.

"Bye." He stated, starting to turn around, but I stopped him, and kissed him lightly on the cheek, only adding onto his blush. Which I just had to giggle at.

"Bye." I said like him, closing the door. Then, turning around and squealing with Nya, like the 13-year olds we truly are.

* * *

**Lloyd's POV**

"I finally asked her..." I whispered to myself with a sigh of relief, walking towards the boys' room.

"Hey guys!" I said walking into the room, where they all were.

"Hey Lloyd..!" Everyone said at the same time.

"I asked her on a date." I confessed, and no, they didn't give me any tips or anything, I did it, all on my own.

* * *

So, good, bad, love it, hate it? Review!


	23. Prepering

Okay, so, if you're a VOCALOID fan, you should check out my new story! It's one for the 6 songs in the DWC series. CONTINUE!

* * *

**Cyra's POV**

"GAH, THIS DRESS IS UNCOMFORTABLE!" I complained as Nya tightened the corset I was wearing under my dress, she made me wear a corset, yes A CORSET! "AREN'T CORSETS FOR BRITISH LADIES?!" I complained.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad!" She said, finishing up the tightening, "Too tight?" She asked me.

"Oh, it was too tight when you first put it on...!" I said sarcastically, as Nya zipped up my dress in the back. It was a sleeveless dark purple, knee length dress, there were two layers on the bottom, the first one was the purple, and the second one was a black lace, the bottom was rather poofy, the dress also had some designs of white flowers, crawling up the bottom. On my feet I was wearing plain black/white high heels. Nya had just started to apply my make-up. Five minutes later, she was done.

"Perfect!" She chimed, spinning around my chair so I could see my face... Bright red crimson lipstick, natural and nonnatural blush, white-silver eyeshadow, and mascara.

"Now for your hair!" She said, _Oh great... Hair... _I thought to myself rolling my eyes.

"You're having way too much fun." I stated blandly as I watched Nya walk over to get some hair bands and clips.

"Noooo, I just wanna help you on your date with Lloyd!" She replied in defense, walking over to me, with said supplies, I could only sigh and giggle, at what she said when she began to work on my hair.

* * *

**Lloyd's POV**

"Okay, so you'll want to pull out her chair..." Jay was giving me tips for my date, but I got bored, so I tuned him out, wondering how our date would go, staring into my reflection. Then I looked at my wrist, hey, I actually have a watch on this time! It was... It was... TIME TO GO! And I shot up out of my bed and ran over to the girls room.

**Cyra's POV**

Nya had just gotten done with my hair, she had put it in an odd ponytail, with two burettes on my bangs, but not pushing them out of my eye, and the spike was still there, though too.

**Knock Knock**

We heard the knock at the door. Nya got up to answer it for me, since she didn't want me to move my hands, she had applied dark purple nail polish to them 5 minutes ago..!

"Hey, Lloyd, you ready to take Cyra?" Nya asked the boy whom was in a black tux with a dark green tie and undershirt, with black flat dance shoes.

"U-um, yeah." Lloyd said gaining confidence, he too had all natural blush, and so I stepped up, to Lloyd, my head hung down, hiding my blush, but finally lifting it up to meet with his blue eyes.

"Cyra... You look... Amazing.." Lloyd complimented me, not helping my blush situation.

"Thanks..." I started off, then started to look him over, "You too.." I said, and he really did, he looked so mature and grown up right now.

"Thank you... Shall we go?" He asked putting his hand out for me to grab, which I gladly took, looking back at Nya, both swapping looks. Hers said "Good Luck!" and mine said, "Thanks!" with a girl squeal at the end.

We rode Lloyd's dragon to umm... I don't remember! "Umm, Lloyd?" I shyly asked him.

"Yeah Cyra?" He replied sweetly.

"Where did you say we were going again?" I asked, same light tone I had been using.

"I was thinking maybe we go out to dinner and a movie..?" He said, unsure, hoping I would like it, I giggled at how nervous he was and replied.

"Sure. Sounds great." He eased up a bit, and we began to talk happily.

* * *

Okay, good, bad, love it, hate it? Review!


	24. The Beginning of Our Date

Hello! I don't have much to say! Here's your face-full of, CHAPTER!

* * *

**Cyra's POV**

Right now, we were at a restaurant right now, I'm not sure what it's called Ninjago somethin' or other. The waiter was coming back with our food, and me and Lloyd had sat in silence since we ordered.

"Um... So... What's your favorite colour?" Lloyd asked me, I hid a giggle, at the childish question.

"Purple." I giggled out my answer, "You?" I questioned him.

"Green, heh, though I may be the Gold Ninja now, I still like green better." Replied Lloyd, I could only giggle at what he had said, but I think that was his point, because he ended it with a little laugh.

"What's your favorite animal?" I asked him, yet another childish question.

"Umm... Dogan!" He replied with confidence.

"Dogan..? Isn't that a car?" I asked the boy of black.

"Uhm.. No! It's a cross between a Dog, and a Dragon!" He explained his "Dogan", and when he did, I could only facepalm, laughing, "You?" He asked.

"Uh... I'd say... Mooshrooms." (well if there's Minecraft mobs, can't there be Minecraft animals?) I answered.

"Does that even count as an animal?" Lloyd thought about his own question.

"Does a Dogan?" I put the pressure onto him.

"Umm... Tooshay..." He sided with me, with a point, and odd look.

"Here is your food." The waiter stated, one plate in each hand, m and Lloyd had both basically gotten the same thing, except I got steak with a side of salad, and he just got two steaks. And they weren't the small steaks, they were big ones, I honestly didn't know how he was going to eat both of them...

"Shwo Cshywra, wat moshvie dwo ywo wawnt two watwch? (So Cyra, what movie do you want to watch?)" Lloyd asked me with his mouth full, I only giggled at that, and then giggled more when I noticed some people looking at us oddly.

"Uuuuhhhmmmm... I don't know, what is there now..?" I asked the blonde, sticking a piece of steak into my mouth. The boy thought about it then opened his mouth to answer, only to be cut off by my phone, which started to play "Servant of Evil". That's Nya's ringtone...

Cyra; Hello?

Nya; There are Zombies in Ninjago City...

Cyra; WHAT?!

Nya; I know! I know!

Cyra; What do you want us to do about it?!

Nya; Join the boys...

Cyra;WHAT?! I'M ON A DATE!

Nya; I know! I'm sorry!

Cyra; *sigh* Fine...

**Click**

I turned off the call.

"Uhm... Lloyd..?" I sheepishly asked my boyfriend.

"Yeah, is everything okay?" He asked, worried.

"Yeah! Yeah! It's just... There are Zombies in the city, and we need to stop them..." I told Lloyd, shrinking as my sentance went on.

"Oh... Okay... Let's go..." He said sadly, when I stood up, I remembered something- I was still in my dress, and fancy clothes! How can I fight in this?! Maybe they would let me go back to the ship..? *mental sigh* No...

* * *

Okay, good, bad, love it, hate it?


	25. Through The Skin

HHeeeeyyyy~ Sorry, I've had writers block, and the internet was down, so, sorry! Um... I had to re-write this like... 5 TIMES! It kept getting deleted... Okay.. umm... yeah...

* * *

**Cyra's POV**

So, we were just sitting there. Nya calls. Ruins our WHOLE night... Wow... Now we were running. Running to fight. Nothing could stop evil..- Evil never rests they say... I sighed at my thoughts, Lloyd noticed and gave an apologetic smile. I squinted my eyes to see the figures starting to fade into vision. Red. Black. White. Blue. They're all here. I ran faster, delaying the slight pain in my chest, from this stupid corset... Why didn't I take it off? BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW HOW! We finally reached the team, whom were fighting the Zombies with slight difficulty. So, I went up to Cole, and tugged his shirt just a bit, and he turned around I motioned for him and the others to follow, and they did. I brought them to a little alley, the Zombies took our group huddle as an advantage and started messing more stuff up. Honestly, these people were like little kids..! I sighed, and giggled to myself just a bit.

"Heh.. Okay! Look," I pointed at the sky, which wasn't completely dark, "It's not completely dark yet... Maybe we could lure them into the light, and burn them..!" I think I may have said the "and burn them" part to happily... "You know... Hehe... Sense they're evil...?" I tried to correct my earlier enthusiasm, so I wouldn't sound insane... But... I do like the thought about burning things... I blinked my eyes to clear my thoughts.

"Uh, ye-yeah, yeah, that could work..!" Cole looked at the others meaning "You guys think it will?" They nodded, and we all ran out.

I ran to a Zombie in an alley, I used my elemental powers, and the shadows to an advantage, and snuck behind the gruesome creature. I ran behind him, and thought about what could I do... I'll punch him into the light! Wait... I DON'T HAVE MY GAUNTLETS!SDFGDFBDDWBEJFQEIR82! I mentally screamed my head off. Oh well! I thought before I lunged and pushed the creature. Little did that do. He only went like feet. But there was still 5 feet left to go. Once he realised what had happened, -which wasn't instantly- he turned around. And was he happy? Judging by the glare I got... No.

"Uhm... Nice.. Zombie..?" I tried. But failed when it lunged at me, but failing as I moved out of the way. Instead he hit face-first into a trash can..! I laughed, it was pretty funny after all..! He glared at me, so I shut myself up and we began to fight once again..!

He picked up a sharp broken beer bottle, and started to slowly stalk towards me. I quickly scanned the area for anything I could use against him, and found a broken wine bottle. We both came towards each other skillfully, bottle in hand. I attempted to hit him on the head, thus knocking him out. But, he had a different idea. He dodged my hit, and instead smashed his bottle into my back. Glass tore into my body, as I felt blood seep out of the wounds. My vision started getting blurry, probably from the blood-loss. But through my pain I could see a worried looking Lloyd. And I let the darkness consume me.

* * *

Alright, short chapter. But at least it's something! Hehe, bye!


	26. I'm Awake (part 1 of 2)

Hey, sorry for the short updates, no, really, I hate stories that have late updates. Sorry, please, forgive me, and, like, I don't know, but I got a review from KaiLover101, And I couldn't reply, so, I figure you are a guest, and will answer your question here..! They are just ignoring it, and I know you didn't ask this, but when I type 'Eyes' instead of 'Eye' I just kinda do that... I shall try to stop..! Okay, BEGIN!

* * *

**Cyra's POV**

I awoke slowly, opening my blurred eye, (better?) that was unwrapped, I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my back as I tried to sit up. Only to have a hand put on my shoulder, and lightly push me down.

"Cyra..!" I heard a recognizable voice call out in relief. The voice belonged to my beloved Lloyd. "Yo- you're awake..!" He gasped out with joy.

" Yes..? What happened?" I asked, confused, as I put a hand to my head, right now I had a MAJOR headache.

"Yo-you don't remember?" Lloyd asked, stunned. I then took the hand off of my head. I didn't know this was that running through his head was "_What if she didn't remember our date? Or anything..!" _

"No, that's why I asked you." I stated. No emotion. Not a joking tone in my voice, but a straight one.

"W-we were on, on a date, a-a and then Nya, Nya, called, and we had to fight Zombies... Remember..?" His voice almost begging, I wanted to say I remembered, but sadly... I didn't.

"No. How did I end up here." My expression. Expressionless. Still, no emotion.

"T-the Zombie... He... He thrashed a glass bottle on you... Remember?" He practically begged again.

"Oh. No." I replied once again emotionless.

"Y-you remember me... Right? _Please_?" This time he did beg.

"Yes." I replied, yet still emotionless. The boy of gold gasped with joy.

"Really?..!" He asked, relieved, and excited, now, the old me, would have giggled at this action... But the new me remained the same, "Wait... Who am I?" He tested me.

"Lloyd Garmadon. Ultimate Spinjitzu Master. Also my boyfriend." I replied like an android. (I don't really like to say 'robot' so I say android... I love androids... And I find it kind of... I don't know to call them robots... Gotta problem with that? Take it up with me in PM.)

"Uh... Yeah, I am but... I... Why are you talking and looking at me like that..?!" He pretended he was pulling out his hair with the last statement. But I still remained with no emotion.

"I don't know. Does it bother you?" I asked tilting my head a little bit, I didn't have no emotion, but very, very little.

* * *

Sorry for short chapter, but, it's better than nothin'..! What's up with Cyra? Will they fix whatever it is? Review your thoughts!


	27. I Hope She's Okay (part 2 of 2)

Hey, sorry for late update. My computers been glitchy lately... I have no idea where I'm going with this... Oh, and, I just got a DeviantART account too! My username is; MrsMiracle! :D Welp. HERE YA GO!

* * *

**Lloyd's POV**

I no... She... I don't even know what's happening... I just... Don't know... I looked sadly at her confused stricken face. What happened? How does one just loose all of their emotion?...! I don't know... Then there was a knock knock at the door. I looked at it and said, "Come in.". And then Zane, Cole, Kai and Jay came in. With Nya and Sensei right behind. Nya pushed passed the boys though and made her way closer to us.

"Cyra..! Are you okay?" She asked her bedridden best friend.

"I think so..." Cyra stated. (I just wanted to say... Right now I just remembered what the story line was... YAY!) Nya let out a sigh of relief, "That's good." She responded.

I was about to say something, but then the doctor came in and told us Cyra could be checked out of the hospital, so I just shut up and we left the room to check her out.

* * *

**Back At the Bounty (Lloyd's POV)**

Me and the boys along with Nya and Cyra sat in the game room. Right now, Jay and Zane were doing a one on one match with each other. The fight was really balanced. That is up until Jay hit the wrong button and made his character fall off a cliff. Which by the way created a TON of laughter, from me and my friends. Jay was literally _begging _Zane for a rematch. It was kinda sad... I'm not really sure _why _he was trying so hard to get a rematch, but, I wasn't paying much attention to that... I was paying attention to Cyra. How did she just... Just... I DON'T EVEN KNOW! Loose all emotion? What could be wrong? HOW IS THIS EVEN POSSIBLE?! I was kinda tempted to see if she was a nindroid like Zane... Nah... Maybe... Okay, now I'm just talking to myself.! But I hope she's okay...

* * *

Okay, really short chapter, but I didn't know what to do... Sorry! DX I'M IN A CLASSROOM.


	28. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey, sorry no new chapter, my computer isn't working and I'm on my mom's right now, so don't be expecting an update real soon. Sorry, bye. Wow, shortest AN note ever...


	29. Kidnapped Again

Sorry for REALLY REALLY late update. ^^'' But, I was on a writer's block after my computer was usable.

* * *

**HeroBrine's POV**

"Why don't you HAVE HER?!"

"Master, my apol-"

"THAT DOSE NOT ANSWER MY QUESTION!-"

"I know bu-"

"YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO HAVE HER HERE THREE DAYS AGO!- THREE DAYS!"

"Master, I'm sorry I jus-"

"DID YOU AT, _LEAST _USE THE RIGHT POTION?!"

"I don't know-..."

"YOU DON'T KNOW?!"

"I-"

"GO GET THAT GIRL!"

"Yes Master!"

I. Hate. My. Stupid. Slaves. THEY ARE SO STUPID. I mean, "I don't know" HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW?! I'm not the only one who thinks this right?! God, that stupid zombie... I'm going to kill him when he comes back, if he dosen't do it to himself while he's out...

* * *

**Lloyd's POV**

Sensei had told me to just go to sleep, it's probably nothing. He's probably right... But, I just... I don't know... It seems... Odd... I should just go to sleep though... Hmm...

**Cyra's POV**

I could not sleep as I lay in my bed in Nya and I's shared room... So instead I just stare at the roof above me. Blank wood. So fun. After awhile I got bored of the wood, and decided it was hot in here, so I got up to go on the deck of the bounty, I walked quietly, in hopes not to disturb anyone.

I got out to thee Bounty's deck, and it seemed odd... I just felt like someone was... Watching me... I shook that feeling and just stared at the stary sky... _Better than wood..._ I thought to myself. I heard footsteps then. I froze, even when I wasn't moving. I slowly turned my head around, to see no one behind me, I had turned my whole body around and began to head inside...

Step, step, step. There they are again.

I could here it, someone is out here with me, I can hear it... For their footsteps are not in sink with mine, so It cannot be me. Once again I turned around, fast this time, I caught a green blur.

I glared into the darkness, looking for my foe. I couldn't see him. But then I felt something in my neck, for I would have screamed, but there was a hand over my mouth, this hand stayed there 'till I colapsed to the ground, falling into the darkness.

* * *

Review! :D


	30. Another Author's Note

Um, sorry, I have a bad writers block, and, I'm not getting any reviews for this story, in a while, so... Yeah that doesn't really help much. NO MOTIVATION! XD Okay, well, um, if anyone has any ideas! I'm at a loss... PM or Review if you have anything! Bye!


	31. Where Are They?

Alright, danke to people who are reviewing and reading and following and stuff! I THINK I'M OVER THIS WRITER'S BLOCK THING. IT WAS SO UNAWESOME. QnQ sorry I took so long! And I've started school now too... So I may take longer with that too... Oh and, Sorry about all the "damsel in distress" stuff, Um, that's just kinda where my mind goess... xD BUT I THINK OF SOMETHING! HOHO YIS. YIS. BAD GWAMMER UND SPELLING! AAAAH JAAA! Mögen Sie mein Deutsch..? xD

* * *

**Cyra's POV**

I opened my eyes, greeted by darkness. I tried to lift my hand. But my body was tied. I tried to move my neck. But I am to weak.

Appearently someone saw me, because I heard someone's barely audible whisper.

"Ah..! Master.! I think she's awake!" I heard. Then footsteps. Approaching me.

The blindfold was torn off my face, and I opened my eyes to none other than the unexageratingly blank ones. Those of Hero Brine. While looking at him, I did not show any emotion. No weakness, no determination. Blankness.

"Ah, so you _are _awake..." He said, a small smile on his face. ... Though... If one looked close enough... You could see tormented sadness in it... I could only tell you that though because he is in my face... But... It was there..

"Yes." I said simply. What else was there to say..? Nothing. Just a "Yes." will do.

"Is that all you have to say..?" He asked. I guess he was expecting me to retort..?

"Yes." I responded the same. It looked like it was making him mad.

"Stop saying yes."

"No." I didn't say yes... Right..?

"Stop saying no."

"No."

That received me a slap. It hurt. Leaving a red hand mark on my cheek. But I just turned back to look at him, and smiled. He looked ticked.

"Why are you smiling?..!" Oh yes, very.

"Because it's nice." I said.

"Nice?"

"Yes."

"What's nice?"

"Smiling."

"..."

"*smiling*"

"*sigh* Nevermind..."

**At The Bounty Nya's POV**

I woke up to the _nice _sound of an annoying beep. I didn't hear Cyra though... I opened my eyes, and sat up, punching the alarm clock off as I did so. I looked over to see if my purple-clad friend was there. No. She wasn't. Oh my...

I ran out to the Bridge, that's where Sensei usally is waiting for us... But.. He's not in here...

"Sensei?..!" I asked, loudly to the empty room. I went to his room and knocked on the door. No response. So I opened it. No one was in there.

I walked over to the boys' room. I knocked. No response. Again. So, I opened the door, they weren't in there..

_Where are they..? _

I walked out to the kitchen, they weren't there... _Training..?_

I walked out- nope.

_Did something happen to them..?_

* * *

MUAHAHAHAHAHA I'M MEAN AND IMMA CUT YOU OFF THARE. -w- Eheheh, plz don hurt meh... *white flag..?* Heh, but, yeah, I'll try to update again soon~! HAVE A GOOD DAY/NIGHT~! w


End file.
